Taking Chances
by LiiMakino
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ruki and Ryo started getting closer, but will The Legendary Tamer be able to make the Ice Queen open up? LEMON/LIME. R&R!


_One-shot._

_**WARNIG; It's a lemon** because I felt like it._

_Ryo is 19 and Ruki 15._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Xbox._

_Enjoy!_

_R&R_

* * *

><p>It was a sunny Saturday and Ruki Makino was walking home. School sucked as always and she couldn't wait to take that uniform off. She hated the attention she got because of that damn short skirt. A man in a bicycle hit his face on a tree while looking at her legs. Ruki snorted at this. "Pervert." She thought with disgust. Nowadays she didn't even mind that much. The masculine (and sometimes feminine too) interest was nothing new to her. She got home and changed to a pair of jeans shorts and a white tank top. Then she went to the kitchen and turned towards the slide door that faced the pond.<p>

"Renamon?" she called.

The vixen digimon appeared in front of her.

"Yes Ruki?"

"Are you hungry?" Ruki said now looking through the cabinets.

"Actually no, Guilmon brought lots of bread to the park today. After the training we ate."

"Oh, I thought Guilmon didn't like to train."

"Well, the only ones that actually DID something were me, Monodramon and Impmon. The rest only played." Renamon said and Ruki smirked.

"Good thing the park is closed temporarily. Well, I guess I'll just buy something to eat, and then walk around the city a little. Are you going to spend the rest of the day in the park?"

"Well, Monodramon said he wanted to battle me again... I think he likes to lose." The fox said with amusement.

"So you should go and beat the crap out of him." Ruki smiled a true smile and if Renamon could smile she would show a smile of her own. The fox digimon was quite glad her tamer was opening up to her and some of her friends and family and still continuing to be the same bold, energetic, stubborn Digimon Queen.

"Okay. You can call me if you need me." The yellow fox bowed slightly and disappeared.

Ruki returned her attention to the kitchen cabinets the sighed.

"Dammit, I guess I really have to buy something to eat." She said to herself and went to her room. There was no food in the house, mostly because Rumiko was in one of her usual trips to Milan and Seiko was on a cruise with her boyfriend (!). Ruki was quite shocked when her grandma brought the 50 year old man to meet her. She almost made a scene but her grandma started to tell her that "women had needs that couldn't be unsatisfied" (Seiko's words) and then after almost throwing up her lunch after hearing that, Ruki decided to just ignore the guy. At least he seemed to be decent, not like the jerks her mother insisted bringing home.

Ruki grabbed her cell phone and her credit card and put it in her pocket. Then she grabbed a thin grey cotton jacket and wore her high black flip flops. She tied her hair and her long locks fell down on her back. She locked the gate and headed to the market.

"Ruki!" She was almost in front of the store when she heard someone scream her name. She froze for a moment, but when she heard the voice again she started to walk faster. That was HIM, she was pretty sure.

"Maybe if I just ignore him, he goes away." She whispered to herself.

"Pumpkin, you shouldn't ignore me that way." Ruki felt someone quickly approaching her and looked up to see the waste of space on Earth that was now beside her. A month ago all the Tamers played Spin the Bottle and since then she haven't seen him. That day Ryo french kissed Ruki 2 times (it felt wonderful but she would never admit that). And since then she wondered how he would react when they meet each other again. "So it seems that he didn't care about it. Selfish egoistic jerk." She thought, narrowed her eyes and kept walking.

"Go away Akiyama." Her face was blank while she kept looking at her nineteen year old friend. He was wearing a red shirt with black skater pants. His hair was messy as always and he was grinning at her. Ruki couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was. She shook her thoughts away, never knowing that he was thinking the same thing about her. Ryo had spent the last month thinking about her. Oh, scratch that, he spent his last 5 years thinking about her. The last month was especially difficult. He was sleeping 3 hours each night. He daydreamed everywhere. He almost failed some classes. He never thought that kissing Ruki would have that much of effect on him.

Ryo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice they had arrived to a market and Ruki had taken a shopping cart.

"So what is my beloved princess doing here?" He asked.

"Exactly what does it look like… I'm grocery shopping, now you can go."

"What kind of person would I be if I allowed that my Queen carried all the heavy bags all the way to her house?" Ryo smiled.

"They deliver." She said and Ryo's smiled fade only to come back full force again.

"Well, so I'll stay and keep you company."

"I don't need company, especially yours."

"But I need yours." He was still smiling and Ruki raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow to him.

Then she sighed. She often said that Ryo Akiyama was like Aids. Once you got, you never managed to get rid of (AN: I know that was awful, hehe). She started her shopping trying to ignore him, but he was promptly pissing her off. He threw condoms, super plus sized tampons, adult diapers, underwear and all kind of embarrassing items in her cart. She threw all in his head, but it only made him laugh louder. Ruki started to laugh with him and people around them shot "Are you crazy?" looks. Ruki finally paid and gave her address so they delivered it. She started walking home and Ryo followed. She stopped and looked at him.

"Akiyama, why are you following me?"

"I'm walking you home." He grinned, she glared.

"I don't need this Akiyama, go away." She started to walk again hoping that he just left her alone. Ryo smiled at her attitude and just continued to follow.

Ruki saw that he continued to follow and started to walk faster. But Ryo walked faster too. She sighed and stopped. Then she turned to him, and gave a sly smile. Ryo froze. That smile usually meant trouble. Then Ruki raised her arm as if she was going to slap him and Ryo closed his eyes. But the hit never came. He opened one eye only to see Ruki running as fast as she could down her street.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!" he shouted and run after her.

Ruki was having trouble running and laughing at the same time, while Ryo just kept yelling obscenities that made her laugh even more. She knew he wasn't really mad because he was laughing just as much as she was.

She reached the gate of her house and had some trouble opening the door. Ryo was approaching quickly and she wanted to open the door as fast as she could. Finally she unlocked the door and was about to shut it when an arm kept her from closing it.

"Dammit." Ruki said but was still smirking.

"Gotcha, Pumpkin."

She sighed (again) and let go of the door. Ryo walked triumphantly into her yard.

"Slowpoke." He said and winked at her.

"Whatever." Ruki rolled her eyes and went inside her home. Ryo closed the gate and followed.

"Where's your family?" Ryo asked sitting on the couch.

"They're traveling." Ruki said and sat down beside him.

Ryo smiled and put his head on her shoulder. Normally Ruki would have punched his face but right now she didn't feel like it. Maybe it was all that running.

"I'm tired." He said closing his eyes, Ruki closing her own too.

"I thought you were the athlete here?" she said and he chuckled.

"It's you, you know?" he said grinning.

"Me what?" Ruki opened her eyes lazily. She would never admit but being with him like this was incredible comfortable.

"You suck up all my energy." He said and she smacked his head lightly with her hand.

"Idiot." She grinned and stood up. He looked at her with a puppy face.

"Why did you stood up Pumpkin?" He was rather comfortable that way.

"There's knocking on the door." She said heading to the gate. Ryo stretched and followed. As Ruki suspected it was the man with the groceries. Ryo and she took all the bags, she paid the man a tip and they put everything in the kitchen.

"Well, I definitely need to eat something." Ruki said and Ryo smiled.

"So let's cook, princess!" He said with faked enthusiasm. Ruki laughed at him and threw an apple on his head.

And then the two quickly cooked something (AN: Imagine something you would cook :} ) and ate – throwing bits of food on each other- then Ruki put the dishes in the dishwasher and they headed back to the TV room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ruki asked surprising even herself. The fact is that she had nothing to do and she didn't mind being with Ryo.

"Sure Wildcat." Ryo smiled. He always loved how she managed to always surprise him with her actions. He thought right now she would push him out of her house.

They decided on watching The Hostel, a horror movie.

Ryo was glad they chose it because by the end of the film Ruki was clinging totally on him. He couldn't help but be somewhat aroused by her warm breasts touching his left arm. When the film ended she let him go and he couldn't help missing her touch. Then he had an idea.

"Hey Princess."

"What is it Akiyama?"

"How come don't you ever call me by my name?" he asked.

"Akiyama is your name."

"You know I mean the first name, my queen." He smiled.

"Why do you ask?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to bet I can make you say my first name?" He grinned.

"Ha! That is something I would like to see you try." She laughed at his proposition.

"Okay, but you can't stop me 'til I'm done."

"As long there's nothing sexual, I agree." Ruki was amused, she wanted to see what he had in mind.

"Okay, come here." He tapped his lap.

"I'm not sitting in your lap, Akiyama." She crossed her arms.

"There's nothing sexual in this, come on, Pumpkin." He pulled her by the arm and made her sit on his lap. Ruki blushed; she wasn't used to this kind of stuff. Ryo smiled gently at her and untied her hair. It made her blush deeper.

"What are you doing?" her voice was almost a whisper.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead while running his fingers through her hair. She stiffened at first but when he started nibbling her ear she relaxed.

"I won't do anything you don't allow me to, Ruki." He whispered and smiled a genuine smile and she nodded nervously. She didn't even know why she was going on with this, but she couldn't stop feeling wonderful under his touch. Over the years she and Ryo had grow very close. And lately she found herself thinking about the Legendary Bug regularly. At first she always shook her thoughts away angrily, but recently she found herself enjoying his presence at a point she almost longed to have Ryo by her side when he was away. She was ALMOST admitting to herself that he could be something more than a friend.

His arms went around her waist, pulling her even closer. Ruki closed her eyes as he kissed all over her neck. Finally he stopped and stared intently at her. She looked back, her eyelids heavy. Then she surprised him again by pulling her hands around his neck and kissing him. He was shocked at first but quickly started kissing back with all his might. She opened up and he slid his tongue in her mouth and she begun to respond immediately.

Their tongues danced together in building passion and Ruki shifted so her legs were wrapped around his waist. With this Ryo broke their kiss and put a hand on her cheek.

"Don't you think we are going too fast, Princess?" He asked with concern. He wanted her real bad - his erection was there to confirm - but the last thing he wanted was to disrespect Ruki.

The Digimon Queen smiled. How could he be so perfect?

"How long are you wishing this?" she asked her adorable smile widening a bit. Ryo tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused look. Then he smiled, his smile matching her own.

"You know it Pumpkin. I want you since the day I met you."

"Then we waited long enough, hm?" She said her voice dripping with lust. She then touched his groin and he gasped at her touch. Ryo shrugged mentally and kissed her lightly. Then he looked in her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Since I kissed you last month I didn't stop thinking about you, you know that?"

"Yeah?" She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah." He returned her gesture.

"So this means you are seriously in love with me?" She smiled.

"Well, you could say that. But I know you fell in love with me first." He touched his forehead with hers.

"You wish." She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and they kissed with more passion than before. He gently laid her on the floor and continued his pursuit of her lips. They pressed their bodies together and after a while Ruki pushed Ryo so that she was on top of him and took his shirt off. She run her hands all over his muscular chest and went to his lips. Ryo wrapped his arms around her and Ruki could feel his hands sliding down, following the curves of her body. After a while his hands moved down to her butt and squeezed it hardly and Ruki smiled under their kiss. Then he rolled her over so she was with her back on the floor again.

"Ryo..." Ruki moaned as he kissed her neck and started caressing her breasts under her shirt. Then he lifted himself a little and she gasped when he ripped her shirt off, revealing her black bra.

"A little hurry, are we?" she grinned and he kissed her gently.

"That's the effect you have on me." Ryo could feel his heart racing.

"I can see that." She touched then squeezed the protuberance in his pants making him gasp. Ryo then gave her bra the same treatment of her shirt revealing her soft breasts. He moved to her shorts and underwear and removed them gently, removing the rest of his clothes as well. Ryo stared in awe at his Queen breathtaking body. She smiled placidly at him. He placed his hands on her breasts, kissing them and as she moaned softly as he continued his action, she noticed that he was shaking a little. He kissed almost every inch of body sending shivers down her spine, and after a while he went down on her stomach until he lied between her legs. He lifted himself a little so he was looking at her face and flashed his trademark smile.

"So you really are a real redhead hm?"

"Shut up and do it already." She flushed at his comment.

"Yes, sir!" He grinned and explored every inch of her with his tongue. Ruki's heart threatened to jump out of her chest and she was grabbing firmly on Ryo's hair. He continued working there until he felt her arching her back and letting out a long scream as she shook violently. The Legendary Tamer eyed her with desire, but mostly with love.

"You're delicious Wildcat." Ryo said and Ruki was still catching her breath to say anything.

Ryo lifted Ruki of the floor and headed to her room placing her on her queen bed (AN: No pun intended.). When he was going to position himself over her, she stopped and motioned to him stand still. He was on his feet with her sitting on her bed in front of him. She was directly facing his majestic manhood.

Ryo blushed as Ruki extended her hands toward it. Ryo yelped as she was sliding her tongue over it before taking all she could in her mouth. Ryo closed his eyes and started caressing her hair.

"You are amazing Ruki." Ryo moaned and Ruki smiled still with his member in her mouth. Ryo was shuddering with pleasure and he couldn't hold for much. After a few minutes Ryo gently moved his love's head away from him. He gently placed her on the bed and positioned himself over her.

When he finally thrust himself inside, Ruki screamed and arched her back digging her nails into him. When he felt her loose her grip he started moving his hips and soon the slow gentle thrusts turned into quick and forceful ones. Their loud moans and screams could be heard all over the Makino mansion.

"Oh Ryo, faster, faster." Ruki pleaded fuelled by lust.

Soon, their friction made the female tamer scream Ryo's name as she reached her climax. The redhead's inside skin squeezed Ryo bringing his own orgasm and making him scream loudly.

Ryo continued to hump her as the energy left his body, his tempo slowing severely. Then he got off her and laid down next to her and she placed her head into his shoulder.

"Wildcat?" He was still panting.

"Yeah?"

"I told you I was going to make you say my name." He said and they both laughed at this.

"True, but if you ever want me to say it again you'll have to repeat this performance of yours." She smirked and cuddled a little more to his side.

"I would be honored."

They stood like that for a couple of minutes and she lifted a little so she was looking into his eyes.

"You will stay with me, right?" She couldn't help but wonder if all that meant for him as much as it meant for her.

"Of course I will." He frowned at her question. "You won't get rid of me that easily." He kissed her forehead. "I'll always be beside you, Pumpkin."

"I wouldn't want it other way." She smiled and kissed him.

"Beside you and very frequently inside you as well." He grinned like an idiot.

"Jerk." She laughed and lightly smacked his head before kissing him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

_I was going to put more action, but I started getting shy… haha._

_Well, I've read heavier things in here, sooo._

_Hope you guys liked it._

_;}_

_Ryuki = LOVE!_


End file.
